


Восьмой гриб

by Allora



Series: Phoenix [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая зарисовка из детства одного из героев "Рыжей птицы удачи"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восьмой гриб

\- Надо уже что-то решать.

\- Я не могу его отдать ни в какие интернаты.

\- Хорошо, мы вернём его в нормальную школу. И он навсегда потеряет возможность стать тем, кто он есть.

\- Коля, ты сам себе противоречишь. Он уже тот, кто он есть. Просто я хочу, чтобы у ребенка было нормальное детство. С нами. А потом он может стать тем, кем захочет сам.

\- Светик, таких, каким ты хочешь его сделать, называют «дикими». И потом его ни одна нормальная компания на работу не возьмёт, получи он хоть десять высших образований. И он нам этого не простит.

\- Ты слышал, что сказал наставник в интернате после обследования? У него нет ничего экстраординарного. Он может прожить жизнь обычным человеком. А суперкласса ему никогда не получить всё равно. И кем его хочешь сделать ты? Старшим помощником младшего дворника класса «И», который наверняка предвидит, где будет больше мусора и в каком углу ассенизаторской спряталась потерянная метла и этот… как его… совок для песка?

\- Светик, ты откуда этой терминологии набралась?

\- Посмейся ещё, ага. Коля, кто-то из великих сказал, что лучше иметь синицу в руках, чем журавля в небе.

\- Это поговорка.

\- Неважно! Она правильная. Лучше пусть будет хорошим инженером, чем восьмым грибом в десятом ряду среди уникумов.

 

Восьмым грибом Димка быть не хотел. Он вообще не хотел быть грибом. И в интернат не хотел. А еще он не хотел слушать этот надоевший ему разговор. Не то чтобы это было совсем неинтересно, но разговор продолжался третий день подряд и шёл по кругу. Даже про дворника и синицу мама уже говорила. Только они с папой почему-то не помнили этого. В самом деле не помнили. Они оба так волновались, что повторялись, сами того не замечая, а их остальные эмоции Димка смог различить только на второй день.

Маму он ощущал чётко. Она говорила то, во что верила. Правду. Она правда думала, что ему будет лучше инженером. Ещё бы понять, что это такое... но звучит лучше, чем «восьмой гриб».

А папа… он говорил вещи, которые считал нужными, но неправильными. Поэтому ощущение от него у Димки было смазанное, расплывчатое. Как всегда, когда люди врали. Но папа не врун. Поэтому сквозь это размазанный туман в нём пробивалось чувство досады. На себя самого. Димке хотелось вылезти из-за дивана, где он снова прятался в надежде услышать что-то новое, подойти к ним обоим и сказать «хватит!». Но он боялся, потому что раздосадованный на самого себя папа мог и подзатыльник отвесить. От досады.

 

В общем, всё шло к тому, что завтра ни в какой интернат его не отдадут. И это означало две вещи. Он в сентябре пойдет обратно в свою школу, где Шурка снова не будет давать списывать, а Хелен с передней парты будет показывать язык и дразниться «коротышкой»… ну, а что делать, если он действительно самый маленький в классе? И та же Хелен выше его на голову? А ещё – потом он вырастет «диким». Димке ясно представился чёрный драный кот с окраины города, которого они видели, когда папа возил их на триста первый километр, к Московскому водохранилищу, сразу за Последним Кольцом. Мама тогда сказала «Надо же, дикий кот!», на что папа сказал – «Просто брошенный».

Димка подумал, что это тоже противоречие, как говорила мама. Он будет «дикий» потому, что мама не хочет его бросать, но «дикий» - это «брошенный»... он так глубоко задумался, что спохватился только тогда, когда папины пальцы крепко ухватили его за ухо и вытащили на свет.

\- Мама! Этот поросёнок нас подслушивает!

\- Отпусти ребёнка! Конечно, ему интересно, мы же не о погоде говорим, а о нём! – вступилась мама, которая на этот раз даже не заметила, что папа назвал её «мамой», а не привычным «Светик», хотя она много раз просила не забывать, что у неё есть имя.

Папа разжал пальцы.

\- А ты-то чего хочешь, поросёнок? – вдруг негромко спросил он.

Димка поднял на него глаза. Папа действительно совсем заблудился в своём тумане...

\- Я грибом не хочу. Я хочу с Шуркой.

Про Хелен он дипломатично умолчал, хотя она тоже была плюсом на счёт старой школы.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Для человека с твоими способностями открыты совсем другие возможности! Только для этого нужно получить специальное образование. И в твоей школе ты его не получишь!

\- Коля, не перекладывай ответственность на ребёнка! – повысила мама голос.

Но папа вдруг опустился на одно колено перед Димкой и взял его за плечи.

\- Дим, вот сейчас ты для всех безопасен. Но вдруг лет через десять всё изменится? Если в восемнадцать в тебе вдруг обнаружат какие-то изменения, тебя могут счесть опасным! А обучать тебя уже будет поздно! И тогда ты можешь вообще всё потерять! – он поднял голову и посмотрел на маму. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы сейчас можем ему всю жизнь загубить?

\- Не ори. И не пугай Диму, - мама не двинулась с места, только протянула руку и коснулась Димкиных отросших за лето волос. – Наставник сказал, что он вряд ли изменится. Всё будет хорошо. Я сама подпишу эти бумаги, если ты против. И о разводе тоже.

От последних, совсем тихих слов папу словно скрутило. Нет, он по-прежнему стоял рядом с Димкой, и только пальцы на его плечах чуть дрогнули, но изнутри туман завертелся жутким вихрем, от которого Димка отпрянул – точно так же, не шелохнувшись. Однако вихрь быстро утих.

\- Хорошо, - спокойно сказал папа. – Значит, подпишем вместе. Никаких интернатов. Будешь с Шуркой.

Волна облегчения, хлынувшая от мамы, заставила Димку широко улыбнуться. Папа истолковал улыбку по-своему.

\- Ну, вот и славно. Все довольны. – Он снова посмотрел на маму. – Все?

\- Ага, - кивнула она.

 

Неожиданно оказалось, что Хелен сильно уменьшилась в размерах за лето. И парта тоже. И даже Шурка казался ниже. Во всяком случае, теперь Димке не нужно было поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. В общем, школа преподнесла несколько вполне приятных сюрпризов, которые заставили Димку забыть об интернате, наставнике и страшном слове «развод», которое он всё равно не понял, но папин тревожный вихрь его напугал.

Всё шло гладко до тех пор, пока неугомонная Хелен однажды не развернулась к нему прямо на уроке, когда учитель отвлёкся, и не сказала свистящим шёпотом, слышным, наверное, в коридоре:

\- А мама сказала, что ты индиго. Правда? Ты умеешь читать мысли?

Индиго. Так его назвал наставник в том интернате. Куда его чуть не забрали от родителей и Шурки.

Димка набычился.

\- Не умею.

\- А что ты умеешь?

Неподдельный интерес Хелен позволил немного расслабиться. Димка задумался.

\- Я вижу, что тебе интересно.

\- Я и говорю, что интересно!

\- Нет, я _вижу_. Твой интерес прозрачно-оранжевый. Когда ты спрашивала Зарину, где она достала серёжки из серенита, ты тоже была оранжевая.

\- Гордеев! Повтори, что я сейчас сказал!

\- А злость у него фиолетовая, - успел шепнуть Димка Хелен, поднимаясь.

 

Разумеется, модное словечко подхватили всем классом. Первые пару дней Димке даже нравилось, как звучит это слово, которым его наградили вместо привычного «Гордика». «Индиго» было тёмно-синим и прозрачным. Загадочным, как ночь со звёздным небом.

Но уже на третий день он вдруг понял, что эта загадочность ему на пользу не пошла. Хелен тихо пересела на вторую парту, на свободное место перед забиякой Виком, куда никто не хотел садиться вот уже пять лет. А Шурка вдруг начал разрешать списывать, но Димка отчётливо ощущал страх – бледно-лимонную пакость, которая словно вытекала из кожи приятеля во все стороны.

И к концу третьего дня его терпение лопнуло. На очередное «Индиго» он ответил молниеносным ударом кулаком в нос. Свалка началась сразу же, как будто все только этого и ждали.

Когда подоспевший учитель растащил дерущихся, обнаружилось, что единственный, на ком не было ни царапины, оказался сам Димка. Сбитые костяшки пальцев были не в счёт. Естественно, все знали, кто начал драку. Естественно, в школу вызвали папу. Естественно, папа вечером всыпал ему «по первое число» (Димка всегда боялся представить, что бывает, когда всыпают «по второе» или, что совсем ужасно, «по десятое»). Естественно, мама отругала, попутно утирая ему слёзы и сопли после папиного воспитания. И естественно, когда родители решили, что Димка спит в своей комнате, они начали «семейный совет».

\- Коль, обычная мальчишеская драка. Мало ли их было в твоей жизни, и что?

\- Он целый.

\- А ты предпочёл бы, чтобы на нём были синяки и ссадины? Для этого у него есть ты.

\- Да ладно, всего пару раз ремнём шлёпнул…

«Девять», - мысленно поправил его Димка. Но, справедливости ради, это был всего третий раз в его жизни, когда папа брался за ремень.

\- Ну и зачем ему синяки от приятелей, с таким-то отцом?

\- Там трудно было что-то разобрать, но потом записи просмотрели. Мне тоже показали. Светик, я в жизни не видел, чтобы человек так уворачивался от всех одновременно. Это даже не на затылке глаза…

\- Твой сын – индиго. Это просто ещё одна его способность. И всё. Радоваться надо.

\- Ты меня поражаешь своим равнодушием…

\- Это не равнодушие, Коля. Это спокойствие. С ним ничего не случится. Его никогда не застанут врасплох. Никогда не ударят в спину. Никто не сможет его обмануть…

\- Если он сам не захочет.

\- Ну, должны же у него быть недостатки.

Папа как-то странно вздохнул. Димка не мог понять, что это за чувство. Папа словно хотел встать и уйти, и одновременно ему нужно было непременно остаться… И тут откуда-то послышался… звон. Как будто в груди завели будильник с дребезжащим вибросигналом, и сейчас он трепыхался где-то под рёбрами, отдавая тревожным звоночком куда-то под макушку.

\- Мне предложили отдать его в военное училище.

\- Куда?

Папа снова вздохнул.

\- Его способности там бы очень пригодились.

\- Перебьётесь, - спокойно сказала мама, но злой фиолетовый свет уже струился вокруг неё.

Звон в макушке всё не утихал.

Утих он, только когда мама заплакала, а папа обнял её и забормотал что-то насчёт того, что он виноват, что больше никогда не будет кричать, что мама права, а он дурак… на этом месте Димка облегчённо вздохнул и вылез из-за дивана. Почему-то был уверен, что это правильный момент для явки с повинной. И, конечно, был прав. Папа снова обозвался поросёнком, но стоять с ними втроём, обнявшись, было действительно здорово.

 

Хелен потом пересела обратно. Потому что Вик скучно пинал ботинком по ножке её стула и запускал механических гусениц ползать по её плечам. Шурка зауважал Димку после той драки и почему-то совсем перестал бояться. А вот списывать по-прежнему позволял. Хотя Димка вполне мог обойтись и без него, на самом деле. Он бы сам давал всем списывать… но это означало прикладывать усилия – а это было лень.

Драться Димке пришлось ещё не один раз, потому что кличка «Индиго» оказалась гораздо более прилипчивой, чем предыдущая. Он каждый раз выходил победителем, но ему постоянно не хватало чего-то в этих победах. Наверное, ему не хватало Шурки. Потому что глаза на затылке – это здорово, но друг, прикрывающий спину, гораздо лучше…


End file.
